Marriage (SoW game)
There are 46 marriage candidates to select from in Story of World (video game), 12 bachelors and 34 bachelorettes. The player can only marry special someone of their opposite gender, same-sex marriage never exists in Pretty Country/Story of World universe. Requirements If the player has lost track of when they will get married, the following requirement is a general guideline: #The chosen marriage candidate has at least a Teal friendship level. This cannot be done if the marriage candidate's name tag color is further than teal. #All of the marriage candidate's 4 love events must be viewed. #Obtain the Flower Jewel from a flower fairy. #House must be upgraded to Level 2. Love Events Love Events become available when you reach the minimum name tag color required for the event. If that person's name tag color is further than the required color, it's okay! Love Events must be viewed in sequential order, so you can't skip to the last heart event without viewing the first one. If the player has lost track of at what name tag color the person is, the following is a general guideline: Black Love Event The Black Love Event will occur when any eligible bachelor/bachelorette name tag is coloured black with white name. A marriage candidate will approach the player at 6:00 when they first go outside house. He/She will come holding a gift. The player has the option either to accept or refuse it. Purple Love Event When the player's chosen marriage candidate has a blue name tag above his/her dialogue box or further, he or she will have personal "quest system", in which the player runs errands for own chosen marriage candidate. Typically requests are when the character will ask favors, but sometimes it's just for playing games. Blue Love Event When the player's chosen bachelor/bachelorette has reached a blue relationship status, they will get a call from Mr. Jason, telling one to go to the school around Monday to Friday at 12:00. He will explain how to confess your feelings to someone. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing them to confess their feelings. If late, Mr. Jason will call about why are you late. However, the player will not lose Experience Points with him; he will ask one to come again next time. Then, wait until Saturday or Sunday. Weather must be sunny; any season will work. Between 8:00 and 11:00, find the person and show him/her a Ring! The two of us will go to the beach. At that point, the two of us will be going steady and you can see the remaining heart events with that person. You cannot see the Love Event for the other candidates whilst having a boyfriend or girlfriend! Your chosen marriage candidate will confess that he or she likes you and asks if you want to go out with him/her. If the player feels the same way, one will give a Ring to that marriage candidate and this point on, they are sworn as sweethearts. Selecting any negative reply will result in receiving -3000 XP and +5 Sadness Points. This doesn't mean you can't marry the person! The player can trigger the confession again after rejecting that person, but it must have been 7 days since the player refused his or her sweetheart. The challenging one is if the player chooses to marry Prince Auguste or Evil Princess Tomoko. Instead of at the Queen's Castle, his/her love confession will take place inside player's house, where they face each other whilst sitting together on the sofa, possibly because those two mysterious beings don't want Candy Queen to know that he/she is dating someone. Yellow Love Event Now that the player and chosen marriage candidate have officially sworn as sweethearts, one can ask him/her to go on a date together. Upon waking up in one morning, the player will automatically receive a phone call from their chosen bachelor/bachelorette. He/she will ask if they would like have a date together today. It is just for sight-seeing or lunch, in which the player can accept or refuse. The player must come to mentioned date location at 16:00. Date locations depend on the race of an eligible person. *Germanic: Mountaintop *Latin: A small diner inside Delight Apartment. *Nordic: Beach *Anglo-Saxon: Food Tower Area *Slavic: By the fountain at town plaza *Asian: School Rooftop Sadness Points Once the marriage candidate's name tag reaches blue or higher, Sadness Points (SnP) can start to accumulate. You can earn a negative hit by: *Selecting any negative option during blue love event. *Refusing the person's invitation during yellow love event. *Not talking to your sweetheart for 7 days in a row. *Giving the person a HORROR level gift worth -800 XP. When the number of Sadness Points reaches 5, the person will become so upset that he or she stays in bed all day; but he/she will be fine tomorrow. The one day of moping around in bed will reset SnP back to 0. Breakup To experience a breakup, the player must have a marriage candidate at 20,000 XP (Blue friendship) or less, then ignore the person for 1 month. Once certain requirements are done, find your sweetheart anywhere and talk to him or her. Instead of a normal dialogue, the player's sweetheart will say that they aren't meant to be together. The player is prompted to choose whether they should "Talk" or "Try to work things out". In order to get back together, the player's former partner must have an orange friendship level (50,000 XP), and they must give him or her at least 10 Favorite Gifts. It must have been 2 1/2 months since they broke up. Proposal and Wedding Cake Flower Jewel The Flower Fairy only appears on sunny evening after the Level 2 House is built. When the player wakes up, Headmaster Jason will visit their house, who tells them that tonight is a good chance to see if the Flower Fairy appears. Walk into the beach around 18:00 to receive a Flower Jewel from the Flower Fairy. It will automatically be added to the key items in your bag. The Wedding Cake Walk into the cake shop when Maria is inside to see a cut-scene where you ask her about wedding cake. Players will be tasked with getting the items Maria needs to make a wedding cake. They need these items: *'1 Flour:' Flour can be bought from the General Store for 300 Cash each. *'1 Great Butter:' Take a good care of your cows and you will eventually got a Great Butter. *'1 Egg:' Comes from your chickens you are taking care of. *'1 Strawberry:' Strawberry seeds can be bought from Maize Harvester for 50 Cash each. It takes 10 days to grow up into Strawberry. After the player has collected 1 Flour, 1 Good Butter, 1 Egg, and 1 Strawberry in their bag - go back into the patisserie when Maria is inside. She will appreciate the player for those materials and tell them to return in 7 days. One week later, the player must go back into the patisserie, where Maria will hand over the wedding cake she cooked for their ceremony. Proposal Once all marriage requirements have been completed, find your chosen sweetheart and hand over the Flower Jewel. The two of them will go to the beach, where they can say several romantic sentences as their proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the player will go to his/her sweetheart's family to announce their intent to marry. Some candidates do not have any family, so after the proposal is over the player will return back to their house. If the Flower Jewel request is rejected, it means all of the marriage requirements are not completed yet. Please check each one of the requirements, as this game won't allow players to marry their special someone until they cleared all. Wedding Ceremony The wedding ceremony will take place in the morning, 1 week after they propose. For example: if the player propose on 21 February, Year 1, the marriage cut-scene will take place as soon as they wake up on 28 February, Year 1. If the wedding is going to take place on same day as a festival or any townsfolk's birthday, it will be pushed 1 day afterward. Once the wedding ceremony is over, the player and their spouse will be seen standing by the school lobby, where their sweetheart, now spouse, asks what name they want him/her to call one from now on. The player can allow the spouse use his/her own randomly chosen nickname, have him/her think of another randomly chosen nickname, or the protagonist can type a nickname for themselves. Later on evening, they will go on a honeymoon. The locations for honeymoon are random, but most likely be outdoor areas such as: beach, Food Tower area, rooftop, town plaza, or mountain area. Afterwards, the player will automatically go to sleep and wake up next morning. Prince Auguste and Tomoko do not go on honeymoon. Married Life After the honeymoon, the player's spouse will move into player's house. He/She will still visit his/her original home after marriage. The wedding date will be marked in calendar after the ceremony takes place. This is now the player's wedding anniversary, and they can celebrate it every year. Go inside house after 18:00 to celebrate together. The player will earn +1000 XP with his or her spouse and children. The player also celebrates their birthday in the same manner. Go inside house on your birthday after 18:00 to receive a random present from your spouse. Spouse' birthday is now more detailed than just visiting them and giving a gift. Talk to your spouse during the day. When prompted to choose an answer, say that today is his/her birthday. After that, the player's spouse will invite his/her family (if he/she has one) to house area to celebrate together. See Also *If the player accepts his or her chosen bachelor/bachelorette's confession, the eligible boy/girl's happy animation is different depending on their race: **Germanic candidates will pump their fists. **Latin candidates will jump in the air. **Nordic candidates will flap arms like a duck. **Anglo-Saxon candidates will shrug happily. **Slavic candidates will smile while putting their hands on cheeks. **Asian candidates (plus Anita) will bow then show a happy expression. Navigation Category:Game Guide